


I'm Dreaming (Of a White Christmas)

by wakeupstiles



Series: 12 Days of Teen Wolf Femslash Christmas 2015 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, snow day basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It rarely ever snows in their part of California. So when Malia wakes up Christmas Eve, she’s ecstatic that the earth is blanketed in white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming (Of a White Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> exceedingly short but this was all i could do seeing as writers block is setting in and my motivation to write is barely there.

When Malia awoke Christmas Eve she immediately knew that something was off. Not necessarily bad or wrong, just off. She threw the blankets off of her, earning a displeased grunt from the woman sleeping next to her. Malia went to get up but the woman snaked her arms around her waist and locked them in place so that she couldn’t move.

“Tracy,” The short haired woman chuckled, turning back to see her girlfriend’s eyes closed and a little grin on her face.

“It’s too early.” She grumbled, furrowing her brows.

The blonde sighed, looked out her bedroom window and noticed that it had iced over a little. She squinted, twitched her hears to hone in on the sounds outside. It was faint, softer than a rainfall. Her eyes grew wide slightly and she turned to the dark haired girl with a wide smile. “It’s snowing!” She exclaimed.

Tracy’s eyes popped open at that. She let go of her girlfriend, hopped off the bed, and ran to the window. She pressed her hands to the glass as she looked out at the beautiful scenery before her; everything was covered in white. Little icicles hung from the trees. “It’s beautiful.” She gasped in wonder. It snowed in California, of course, but never in their part of the state. At least, not since they’ve been alive.

The much taller woman came to stand beside her giddy girlfriend, wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. “Let’s go play.” 

After downing a quick breakfast the two of them bundled up and went to go meet the rest of the Pack in the preserve. They spent all day there, having snowball fights, making lopsided snowmen and disproportional snow angels. It was the break they all needed, especially from all the hell they’d been through the past years.

To end the long and relaxing day, they built a large fire and all huddled around it, drinking the hot chocolate Lydia had so generously bought all of them from the local café and making s’mores with the ingredients Kira had picked up before arriving. 

They didn’t know what tomorrow or the days ahead would bring (probably trouble), but there in that moment, they were all at ease, they were all content, and that was all they could ask for.


End file.
